totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul (TDI: FYE)
Paul Adams has a heart of gold and is a protector by nature. Sometimes The Boy Scout thinks that he is the only true good guy left, but he isn't willing to let any cheaters or troublemakers change his goody two-shoes ways. Biography Paul is the definition of a golden boy, and he has so much pride in his country that his first word was “America.” Mr. Adams had joined the military right out of high school and returned from a tour to the Philippines with a more mature mindset … oh, and a new wife. Paul grew up with his immigrant mother telling him all the things that she loved about America and his ex-soldier father teaching him to be a model citizen. Naturally, once Paul reached the right age he decided to become a member of the Boy Scouts of America. As a Boy Scout, Paul fell in love with doing good deeds and helping others out. As he got older, his other boys became less committed to scouting, but Paul never lost his loyalty to the activity. Even if it meant he had to work a food drive alone, he would still do it with a smile on his face. On his first camping trip after bridging from Cub Scouts to Boy Scouts, his Scoutmaster tripped and twisted his ankle on a hike through the woods. Always prepared, Paul used his neckerchief to wrap the ankle and then tied several branches together with dental floss to create makeshift crutches for the man. He was considered a hero that day, and this seemed to have gotten to his head. Paul had seen that his drive to do good hadn’t faded like his scout mates’ had, so he began believing that he is the perfect judge between right and wrong. He tries not to let his confidence turn to cockiness, but sometimes he can’t help but think that he’s the only person in the world who really wants to do the right thing. Paul wants to win the prize money on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment so he can afford to attend an Ivy League college. The rest of the money will be donated to charity. Audition Tape The camera turned on to show a campfire lit in the deep woods. Several teenagers were sitting on logs in a ring around the fire roasting marshmallows. A dark-haired boy towards the center of the shot waved the camera closer to him. “Hello, my name is Paul Adams, and I think that I would be a great candidate for your show.” He gave the camera a bright smile, perfect teeth practically sparkling. “When I found out that you were looking for American auditions this season, I knew I’d be the perfect man to represent the States! Some people like to call me an all-American boy, which is probably because I’m just an all-around good guy, but I don’t want to brag.” He glanced over at the marshmallow that the boy next to him was roasting and frowned. “Um, Eddie, if you keep holding it there it’s going to catch fire.” “Mind your own business, Paul.” The red-haired boy sneered. “Seriously, Eddie, that thing’s so charred that it’s almost black!” “Maybe I like ‘em that way.” “Just let me do it.” Paul reached over and grabbed the stick from Eddie’s hand. He pulled it from the fire to reveal that the marshmallow had burst into flames. “It’s okay, I’ll just dunk it in the emergency water bucket!” The camera followed Paul as he hopped over the back of his log, running over to the pail of water near the tent and dunking the marshmallow in. “You always need to keep a water bucket nearby in case your fire spreads out-” “Nobody cares, Paul!” One of the guys sitting by the fire called out. Paul just rolled his eyes, pulling the soaked marshmallow off of the stick and throwing it on the ground beside the tent. He headed back to his log, returning the stick to Eddie. “I’ve been a Boy Scout for as long as I can remember, which means that over the years I’ve become skilled in everything from wilderness survival to checkers.” He proudly pointed to the many badges decorating his outfit before gesturing to a blank spot just above his heart. “This is the spot I have reserved for my ‘I Won a Reality Show’ badge. I need that badge to complete my collection, so you guys should really pick me to be on the show. Everybody needs their token good guy, after all. Plus, if you’re doing the whole ‘survive at summer camp’ thing again, I’d be able to-” Paul’s speech was interrupted by a loud roar. The camera whipped around the show that there was a bear standing by the tent. He sniffed at something on the ground but then chose to pick up the entire tent in his mouth instead. As the bear shook the tent around, the Scoutmaster poked his head out the front flap. “Who dropped a marshmallow by the tent?!” He screeched. Paul’s face turned red as all eyes stared at him. “Um, I think we should just end the audition here.” “Ah! My leg!” The Scoutmaster squealed. Paul’s nervous grin turned to a scowl. “I said turn it off!” Trivia *Paul's style of dress was changed from more of an outdoorsy type to a preppier style. This is most obvious in his alternate outfit, which was completely changed. *Paul's hair has changed with every redesign made to his character model, as I wasn't sure how to interpret the original cartoonish design into the more detailed style. *Paul was originally white, but I felt that his design was bland compared to many of the other characters. When editing his backstory, I decided that his mother was going to be an immigrant and made Paul half-Filipino, which let me change his facial design a bit. *Paul's parents' story of his father going over to another country and coming back with a bride is actually based off of how my grandparents met. My grandfather met my grandmother when he was in Taiwan with the military, and he ended up bringing her back to America with him to get married. Rather than use Taiwan, though, Paul's mother is from the Philippines. *Due to the various skills he has learned from scouting, Paul tends to do well in physical challenges. *Paul's swimwear is actually the rain poncho that he is mocked for in Safest Catch. He originally had an actual bathing suit design, but this episode ended up being the only water-based challenge, so it wasn't needed. *Paul is one of a few characters in TDI: FYE to be based off of a real person. Gallery Paul- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Paul- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Paul- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment